grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Jerome
Jerome is a character in the Non-Canon battle The Byzantine Consternation Profile Biography: Back in an universe where the outside world was still fresh within the mind of civilization, man wanted to learn about the truth. It was only human curiosity. As such, they learned, they wrote, they thought and other different methods of procuring knowledge. Of course, they wrote down their dreams, their vision-quest, and knowledge on paper scrolls and books to pass out to the next generation. Eventually, this archaic knowledge was bypassed by advancement of the time and all was for nothing. However, belief is a powerful thing. Cue, Jerome emerged, a freak of nature embodying all that for the pursuit of the heavens. Pretty soon, he was going around doing saintly-like things, like giving charity, teaching for free, and hugging kitties. Although his deeds were dutiful, the angels and the higher-ups up in the heavens did not really know how to deal with him. Despite his appearance, Jerome is not an angel. He was an earthly being, a symbol, a byproduct of willpower and the discovery. After a while, the Heavens decide to send some divine spirits to go down to chat with him. However for some reason, he was gone. Description: Since man has discovered the metaphysical, they attempted to figure out this ethereal realm of truth and knowledge for quite a time. Of course, when it comes to translating the lofty beings of paradise to a physical description, the result looks like something taken out of a mind of man who probably a bit off-kilter in the head. Jerome is a tetramorph, a symbolic allegory of all that saintly. He has a face of eagle, a face of a bull on the left, a face of a lion on the right, a face of a man in the center-bottom – all of which he has full control over. All his faces are arranged in such a way that it vaguely follows along the lines of a Christian cross. He has six massive, eye-covered wings; two which sweep up, two which rest down, and two that are placed where the wings of traditional depiction of angels usually are. Although he has two arms and two legs like a normal person (surprise?), his feet are always wreathed in flames that vaguely resemble chariot wheels. In other words, Jerome looks FUCKING TERRIFYING. Despite his oh-god-what appearance, Jerome can be essentially summed up with one word: “wimp.” He is a lover, not a fighter. For such an awe-inspiring appearance, he weeps at the sight of blood (wimp). He likes hugs and rainbows and love-redeems- all sorts of things. He enjoys making friends and is incredibly sad if someone does something terrible (like being mean). As such, he might be considered annoying by people with short patience, but Jerome has standards. Jerome has infinite patience and knows when not to bother people. After all, help unwanted is help wasted. No one has really seen him angry, but why bother? He is a freaking sphinx-monster thing. Weapons/Abilities: As for pure offense, Jerome is reluctant to say that he has control over the classical elements (fire, water, air, earth, and aether). Each head has different elemental affinities. The bull head has control over the Earth. The Eagle has control over Water. The Man has control over Air. The Lion has control over Fire. Together, Jerome as whole represents Aether, the omnipresent fifth classical element, which is…basically nothing. He just swaps between elements. If he must, Jerome can split himself into four beings (after all, he is four people): an eagle, a bull, a man, and a lion. All of which have those many-eyed wings. Of course, each head is still specialized with one element (Split Eagle only has power over water, etc.). Also unfortunately, all of them are still named Jerome so things might get confusing. Despite his non-aerodynamic appearance, Jerome with his six wings can fly frighteningly fast without passing out. If he wanted to, he can use his wings to punch people, effectively stunning them. If he needed to, he could generate a force of wind that can knock people off their feet. He can also see through all his eyes (surprised?). Despite his ridiculous powers, Jerome’s physical strength in his arms and legs are essentially baseline human (or to be more exact, the power level of a book nerd). Jerome is more a scholar than a brute force type. He is knowledgeable, particularly to the things of liberal arts. However, he is not omnipresent. His knowledge is akin to an experience professor of a prestigious university. Also, as a lover with a disposition towards Nice Things and Kitties, he tends to do diplomacy and enjoys it greatly. Unsurprisingly he has (four silver) tongues that prove to be reliable to him – if the guy he is speaking to is not disconcerted by his appearance. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Byzantine Consternation Characters Category:Non-Humans